Scud Launcher
Russia |role = Siege |useguns = Scud rocket |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 360 |armortype = Medium |speed = 4 |turn = 5 |sight = 6 |cost = $1400 |time = 0:50 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Palace |groundattack = 250-62.5 * 120% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 100% vs. (Big) Light Structure and Basic/Animal * 90% vs. Flak and Light * 80% vs. Plate/Cyborg and Drone * 70% vs. Medium/Harvester and Heavy * 60% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |cooldown = 300 frames (20 in-game seconds) |range = 20, minimum 7, radius 1.2 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +60% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can crush infantry * Cannot be depiloted * Takes 6 slots in transports * Projectiles can be shot down ** The projectile has 220 hit points and flies at a speed of 26 |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Scud Launcher is a long range artillery unit utilized by the Russians. A successor to the old V2 and V3 launchers, it can fire extremely powerful missiles over great distances. Official description The Scud Launcher is a loading and launching platform for tactical ballistic missiles. As is customary of the Soviet philosophy, firepower and armor are emphasized with this powerful siege engine, making it one of the most powerful long range threats on the battlefield. A direct hit from a Scud Launcher will cause even the sturdiest of buildings to collapse into a pile of rubble. Unfortunately, due to the relatively slow speed of the projectile the missile can be shot down by anti-aircraft defenses. Another drawback is that even though the Scud Launcher is one of the heaviest armored artilleries, it is still vulnerable to enemy fire and shouldn't be left undefended.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Scud Launcher is a major improvement from vanilla Red Alert 2's V3 Launcher; despite its increased cost and tech level (from $800/Tech 2 to $1400/Tech 3), the Scud Launcher boasts more hit points and range. The Scud Launcher's rocket speed is vastly increased and rocket launch time is reduced as well. The Scud Launcher boasts incredibly long range which can outrange any buildings and base defenses, save the Plasmerizer. Its Scud Rockets travel at high speed and hard to intercept by AA weapons, while a single hit can pulverize even the sturdiest buildings to collapse into a pile of rubble. A group of 4 Scud Launchers can destroy almost any building and defenses in one volley. The Scud Launcher is among the best siege units in the game, though still inferior than seaborne siege weapons. With average armor and hit points, the Scud Launcher has no way to defend itself other than crushing infantry. Escorts such as Wolfhounds and Tesla Cruisers are therefore necessary. Its Scud Rocket can be intercepted in mid air, rendering it useless against heavy AA unless massed. Appearances Act One * The Scud Launcher makes its first appearance in Bleed Red, at the beginning of the Third Great War. In this mission, all Scud Launchers are controlled by the player's AI ally and will be all destroyed by Stormchilds when the base is handed to the player; it does not become controllable and buildable until Idle Gossip. Act Two * In Thread of Dread, nine Scud Launchers are given to bolster the player's Latin Confederation forces. * In Earthrise, Scud Launchers' missiles can travel farther and faster on the Moon than on Earth, due to the Moon's lower gravity. Assessment Behind the scenes * In version 2.0 the Scud Launcher used the same voiceset as the Scud Launcher from Generals. See also * Buratino References zh:飞毛腿导弹发射车 Category:Vehicles Category:Artillery Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia